Repostaje innecesario
by Kiriahtan
Summary: -¿Doctor por qué nos hemos parado en mitad del Espacio?; -Oh, Donna, es como el repostaje.; -La TARDIS no necesita repostar.; -¿Lo ves? ¡Innecesario!


**·**

**Repostaje innecesario**

**·**

El Doctor abrió la puerta de la TARDIS. Tras él Donna se arrimó a la entrada, intentando ver antes que nadie el sorprendente paisaje que podía aparecer. Pues cuando el Doctor abría la puerta de la TARDIS, fuese donde fuese, era sorprendente y maravilloso.

-… ¿Qué? –la palabra escapó de su boca asombrada antes de que la pudiese o quisiese evitar, sin comprender.

Frente a ellos solo estaba el Espacio. La TARDIS flotaba alrededor de ningún sitio, en mitad del silencio del universo. Ni siquiera había una estrella que brillase cerca.

-¿Dónde estamos? –quiso saber-. ¿Y por qué? –miró al Doctor. Si habían parado en mitad de la nada algún motivo tenía que haber, ¿no? El Doctor nunca hacía las cosas a la ligera.

-Shhh –le indicó él.

Y Donna se apartó, soltándose por fin de su espalda, volviendo al centro de la nave, junto a la consola de mandos. Se esforzó en estar callada, de verdad que lo intentó pero la curiosidad y el desconcierto era superior a ella:

-¿Doctor? –lo llamó.

Pero él estaba aún quieto, junto a la puerta. Tenía una de las manos apoyada en el marco, simplemente mirando hacia fuera. No parecía que fuese a moverse o a mirarla.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y para qué? Donna se movió de nuevo, sin poder estar quieta, por dentro algo de aquel pequeño trozo de Espacio le hacía sentirse incómoda, inquieta… Sin saber el qué. Y el Doctor seguía sin reaccionar.

Se acercó un poco por un lado, apoyándose en la pared de la TARDIS. Desde ahí podía espiar el rostro del Doctor. Parecía… triste. Apesadumbrado. Como si mirase, ¿qué? Donna intentó recordar si había visto alguna vez una mirada así en una persona. Quizá en el funeral de un amigo terminalmente enfermo, quizá ante un niño incorregible… No estaba segura. Ninguna expresión humana que hubiese visto, o alienígena, iguala el dolor que había en sus ojos, entristecidos, o en sus labios fruncidos y contenidos.

¿Debía decir algo? No estaba segura…

Se apartó. Por alguna razón creía que estaba viendo algo que no debía, un momento íntimo para el Doctor. Así que fue hasta la consola de la TARDIS, mirando los controles. ¿Dónde estaban? Esa duda aún la atenazaba por dentro así que cogió el teclado, intentando averiguarlo. Sabía poco o nada del manejo de la TARDIS pero debía haber un historial de navegación o algo.

Él ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo aquello y la TARDIS seguía suspendida en el Espacio. Una cabina azul de policía frente a nada, a la deriva aparentemente.

-Vamos –se dijo Donn. Quería saberlo e intuía que estaba cerca de averiguarlo.

Entonces el Doctor se giró. No sabía, ninguno se había fijado, en cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí pero al girarse, aunque sus ojos permanecían igual de abstraídos, sus labios sonrieron.

-¿Bueno, a dónde vamos? –propuso dando una sonora palmada, cerrando la puerta. Se acercó a los mandos de la TARDIS, comenzando a activarla-. ¡Tenemos mucho que ver! Infinidad de cosas.

Donna se apresuró a borrar lo que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Sí… -Donna no sabía que decir. Supuso que esa reacción aparentemente alegre era algún mecanismo interno…-. Por cierto… ¿por qué hemos parado aquí, Doctor? –por una vez su voz sonaba dubitativa, sin exigir uan respuesta con el ahínco que normalmente tenía con su curiosidad.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Esta parada. No es nada. Una parada sin importancia. Como el repostaje.

-Pero la TARDIS no tiene que repostar… -replicó automáticamente.

-Lo cual nos convierte en unos repostajeros increíblemente malos, ¿no crees?

-Dudo que exista es apalabra.

-En Nupria V sí. ¡Ya sé! Allí vamos a ir. Te enseñare sus playas flotantes y las cascadas púrpuras.

Con su mismo entusiasmo de siempre comenzó a mover las palancas y pulsar los botones hablando sin parar de las maravillas de aquel nuevo planta. Donna nunca entendería cómo funcionaba la TARDIS, pero creía comenzar a atisbar mínimamente al Doctor y tan solo estaba disimulando. Le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo, decir algo pero... era consciente de que eso era imposible. Escapaba de sus manos, por mucho que desease ayudar a aquel hombre solitario.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de la consola. Estaba a oscuras pero no podía borrar de su mente el nombre del lugar donde acababan de estar, mientras ahora desaparecían rumbo a otro espacio y otro tiempo.

Gallifrey.


End file.
